Jardins Suspendus
by Caesonia1
Summary: Juste un moment volé. Un premier et peut-être d'autres à venir... Anne & Rochefort


Ses bottes battaient en toute hâte le marbre des dédales du palais faisant remonter les vibrations jusque sous les glaces de la grande galerie. Sa cape argenté claquait nerveusement dans son dos, l'obligeant à moduler son allure pour ne pas paraître trop pressé. Seulement il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir accélérer son cœur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des jardins où Anne l'avait poliment convié à une marche afin de le remercier pour sa présence réconfortante et son aide précieuse en toute circonstance. Car malgré toutes les bonnes intentions de Madame Bonacieux et les bienfaits de ses agissements elle se sentait trahie. Une distance courtoise l'empêchait de trop souffrir à nouveau. Elle savait que son ego était tout autant fragile auprès ses dames que son pouvoir était limité auprès du Roi. Sa seule influence se réduisait à celle d'être mère et elle savait combien celle-ci était fragile. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre son enfant, seul Rochefort s'était montré assez digne de confiance. Il lui avait apporté assistance, réconfort et protection. Il exerçait une présence à la fois discrète et appuyée, ce qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité nouveau. Elle savait aussi apprécier toute l'étendue de son dévouement, devinant son affection particulière quand lui luttait pour étouffer son adoration.

Lorsque Rochefort emprunta le petit chemin de terre qui ne la séparait plus que de quelques mètres de lui il éprouva une sorte d'angoisse mêlée de joie et de tourment. L'espace d'un instant il ne vit qu'elle, debout sous un feuillage rongé par l'automne. Alors seulement il ralentit son pas pour graver son image, mais plus il se rapprochait et plus les détails entravaient la perfection du portrait. Les dames de compagnies étaient bien trop nombreuses et bien trop curieuses. L'une d'entre-elles tenait une ombrelle qui, sous la grisaille, tenait davantage lieu de parapluie. Le froid bien que léger piquait les joues d'Anne, ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'arrêta, se raidit puis se pencha légèrement en avant pour saisir sa petite main entre ses gants. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa peau – une seconde suffisant à capturer son parfum – puis il se redressa. Le sourire d'Anne s'agrandit pour laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Comte Rochefort.

\- Majesté.

Anne glissa son bras sous celui du comte et ils entamèrent leur promenade. Rochefort se décida à fixer à un point à l'horizon qu'il s'efforça de ne pas perdre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissa échapper un mot avant un long moment, préférant jouir du clapotis de la pluie qui ricochait sur leurs vêtements. Ils tenaient le haut de la marche, ses dames se tenant à bonne distance et leurs bavardages ne faisant pas plus de bruit que le vent dans les feuillages. Ils étaient les deux seuls à profiter du paysage et de l'air frais. Lui exerçait sur son bras une légère pression, la rapprochant progressivement de lui. Il se penchait quelque fois de son côté en feignant d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Tant et si bien que l'espace d'une seconde il se trouva si près qu'une mèche de ses cheveux vint chatouiller sa tempe. Une bouffée de chaleur surpris Anne qui détourna soudainement la tête sa gêne rencontra celle de Rochefort qui lui rendit son bras.

\- Arrêtons-nous un instant, Rochefort.

\- Bien sûr, votre Majesté.

Alors chacun pris place sur un banc envahi par le jasmin d'hiver, petit carré sombre éclairé par une averse de fleurs.

Enfin, après un bref silence :

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre bienveillance, et votre dévouement. Deux qualités essentielles qui manquent régulièrement à mon entourage.

Rochefort hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, bien que quelque peu décontenancé, avant de répondre :

\- Je suis votre sujet. Je ne fais que mon strict devoir-

\- Mais êtes-vous mon ami, Rochefort ? Interrogea-t-elle brusquement. Lui répondit aussitôt, presque sans réfléchir :

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

Un temps.

\- Je m'en fais une vertu.

Elle rit doucement, surprise par tant d'abnégation mais refusant d'être dupe.

\- Êtes-vous de mon parti, Rochefort ? Corrigea-t-elle, un peu plus douce cette fois mais avait-elle seulement besoin de l'être ? Il insista sur chacun des mots :

\- N'en doutez jamais.

Une bourrasque de vent provoqua des cris d'ahurissement chez ses compagnes. Anne n'avait cessé de les fixer, lui la dévisageait impunément, avide de sa beauté. En silence il redessinait les contours de son profil : son nez, ses cils, son front. Il revoyait l'enfant terrifiée qu'il avait accompagnée à la frontière pyrénéenne, dix ans plus tôt. Sur ses épaules blêmes il avait déposé un long manteau d'étoffe satinée noire. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit la reconnaître lorsque, enfin délivré, il avait accouru à la cour de France et à nouveau croisé son chemin. C'était l'empreinte forte de sa floraison, sa mélancolie, qui l'avaient troublé. Sa jeunesse ternie et son abattement avaient pour lui la même saveur amère que ses années d'enfermement. Il ressentait à la fois un immense gâchis et reconnaissait la douloureuse expérience de n'être plus son maître.

Cette pensée le rendit malheureux au point qu'il préféra battre en retraite.

\- Majesté, pardonnez moi mais je dois me rendre auprès du Roi.

Dit-il doucement. Anne avait fini par détacher son regard de ses suivantes pour le poser sur lui. Impassible, comme bien souvent, son visage ne lui révéla rien. Elle le redoutait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle concevait souvent en compagnie des hommes une émotion à la fois composée de doute, de crainte et d'indifférence. Seulement Rochefort ne la laissait pas si impassible.

\- Comte Rochefort. Dit-elle, lui tendant la main.

Il l'attrapa aussitôt, l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Une nouvelle bourrasque affola ses dames.

\- Majesté.

Puis il l'abandonna.


End file.
